emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2632 (4th January 2000)
Synopsis PART ONE - Lisa's fed up with the mess at the Dingl es, and finds a letter from the health authority saying a health visitor is due that day. Viv refuses to serve Zoe, even though she was only going to settle the paper bill. Ashley calls at the pub and Diane tells him that Gavin's gone for good. Diane knows he loves her but warns him to keep his distance in the short term. Emily's selling off all the Christmas stock at a discount. Viv gives Terry a roasting for working for the Tates. Scott calls into the surgery to say hello to a grumpy Kelly. She hides her filing in a drawer. Zak moans to Butch and Emily about Lisa pandering to the DSS. Alan offers to buy back the pub, but Bernice doesn't seem keen. Marlon calls into the diner to see Kathy. He offers to cook a meal for her - she hopes it's because he wants his job back. PART TWO - Butch has taken the wheels off Alan's GK bus, and he's outraged. Butch has done it to save Emily's job. Andy and Robert are impressed when they see Ashley - they call him Prince Naz! He's not very proud of himself, but tries to cheer Kelly up, who's brooding at the cricket pavilion. Zak's busy watching the racing when Belle crawls out of the house. Lisa's angry with Butch, even though he had good intentions. The health visitor nearly runs Belle over when she arrives at the Dingles. Zak's not very sympathetic and tells her to clear off. Lisa's too late to see her. Paddy and Zoe have decided on a new vet - Adam Forrester. They're not happy with Kelly's performance. Seth welcomes Ashley to the Woolpack as the new 'Beast of Beckindale', he's hailed as a hero. Zoe realises that Ahley loves Bernice. Bernice turns down Alan's offer to buy the pub. Marlon and Kathy enjoy dinner and chat about old times. Zoe turns in for the night, leaving Chris to read. Kathy's disappointed that Marlon's moved on. The door of Home Farm goes, and it's Frankie. Cast LISA DINGLE - JANE COX ZOE TATE - LEAH BRACKNELL VIV WINDSOR - DEENA PAYNE EMILY WYLIE - KATE MCGREGOR JACK SUGDEN - CLIVE HORNBY BERNICE BLACKSTOCK - SAMANTHA GILES DIANE BLACKSTOCK - ELIZABETH ESTENSEN ASHLEY THOMAS - JOHN MIDDLETON TERRY WOODS - BILLY HARTMAN SCOTT WINDSOR - BEN FREEMAN PADDY KIRK - DOMINIC BRUNT KELLY GLOVER - ADELE SILVA ALAN TURNER - RICHARD THORP BUTCH DINGLE - PAUL LOUGHRAN SARAH SUGDEN - ALYSON SPIRO KATHY GLOVER - MALANDRA BURROWS MARLON DINGLE - MARK CHARNOCK ROBERT SUGDEN - CHRISTOPHER SMITH ANDY HOPWOOD - KELVIN FLETCHER MS CLOUGH - NAOMI THOMPSON SETH ARMSTRONG - STAN RICHARDS CHRIS TATE- PETER AMORY FRANKIE SMITH - MADELEINE BOWYER STORYLINE WRITERS - LANCE PARKIN, ROBERT PERRY, SIMON WINSTONE STORYLINE COORDINATOR - WENDY BLOOM SCRIPT EDITOR - HOLLY LYONS ASSOCIATE PRODUCER - LISA WILLIAMS WRITER - JOHN CHAMBERS DIRECTOR - JOHN DARNELL PRODUCER - KIERAN ROBERTS Previous Episode Episode 2631 (30th December 1999) Next Episode Episode 2633 (5th January 2000) Category:2000 episodes.